Dark Realisations
by DemonicGoddess
Summary: After The End. Raven wakes up to find that she is eight and to be married of at noon, in a foreign dimension, and she is powerless. She has to find out why she is here and how to get back. RR
1. Intro

**DARK REALISATIONS**

**Summary: After the events of The End, Raven wakes up to discover that she is an eight year old with grey eyes, black hair and no powers. She finds out that she is to be married off at noon. Raven has to find out how she got here and find a way to get back.**

**A/N: Took some ideas from my other stories**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans, if I did you'd know**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

Raven sat in the living roon, her eyes glued to her book. Everything had basically returned to normal after the destruction of her father. BB and Cy were still arguing over breakfast and the Gamestation, Starfire was always in the kitchen making some Tamaranian dish and Robin was still going over notes on villians. Raven put her book down and went to the kettle and made herself some tea. Robin slumped down onto the stool beside her, he slammed the file down onto the counter, ran his hands through his hair and sighed. Raven who had finished maiking her tea, eyed him over the steaming mug.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I can't seem to concentrate" he mumbled.

"You're stressed, take it easy" she said.

"Yeah" he answered but not meaning it. Raven finished her tea then rose, she took his wrist and pulled him after her as she left the living room. She led Robin towards her bedroom, lighting the candles as she entered. Robin who was totally confused and shocked came to a disturbing conclusion of what she was going to do to him. He, being a guy, allowed himself to be pulled into the candlelit room. When they were by her bed, Raven released his wrist and turned towards her bathroom and said over her shoulder,

"Take off your top and lay on the bed"

Robin couldn't believe his ears, he stood there frozen on the spot till Raven returned, holding a bunch of bottles to her breast. She eyed him for a second then gestured to the bed, when he didn't move she used her powers and forced him out of his top and on his tummy on the bed. She knelt by the bed and put some stuff on her hands, when the black aura that surrounded him disappeared before Robin could make a run for it Raven's cool hands were on his back, she began massaging his back with some oil. Robin began to relax as Raven's hands worked its magic on his tense muscles. Raven was firm but gentle and Robin became so relaxed he fell into a deep, peaceful slumber. After Raven completed her massaging therapy she realised her client was asleep. She smiled and gathered the candles around her, she then began the ritual and cast a relaxation spell. After she casted the spell she put lavender under the pillow that Robin's head rested upon, she blew out the candles, covered Robin in her purple sheers and left her room.

After all the others packed in for the night Raven made herself comfortable on the horseshoe couch, she then drifted off into a relaxed sleep.

When Raven oped her eyes she realised she was in a foreign area. She sat up and examined her surroundings. She was in a small room that was designed elegantly in very antique furniture. She slept upon a four poster bed and the sheets were white cotton. Raven got off the bed and realised how small she was, her eyes widened. Then a call was heard befroe a middle aged woman bombarded into her bedroom, "Rachel? Oh you have risen, come on my child it is time, today is the day"

"The day? For what?" she asked curiously.

"Don't tell me you have forgotten already? It is your wedding day today"

Raven went pale.

**

* * *

I know this chapter is short but it is the first chapter and I wanted it to be like that **

**So tell me what you think**

**REVIEW**


	2. Betrothed for Use

**A/N: Took some ideas from my other stories**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans, if I did you'd know**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

_"Don't tell me you have forgotten already? It is your wedding day today"_

_Raven went pale._

Raven was still getting over the initial shock as they ushered her into a big tub that was ready. She was stripped of her clothes and dumped in the warm water. The maids scurried in and they all began to work on her. Raven allowed them to wash her and dry her.

After they done her hair and put her into her gown. Breakfast was brought for her and she ate silently, her mind millions of miles away. Then she was fitted into her wedding dress, it was a white strapless dress with a slight blue tint, and embriodings upon it. It was the most magnificent dress Raven had seen and she admired it, yet she loathed it. This was all wrong, who were these people, why was she eight years old, why was she getting married and most importantly where was she and where were the other Titans? Raven stuggled against the maids,

"Please Princess Rachel, we know that you are upset about this, but the promise of your hand in marriage was absolute" the maid said. Raven stilled and then after they finished dressing her she was left alone in a room that surrendered no comfort. Raven sat uncomfortably on the bed, the huge gown made a small feat such as that very hard. She then lifted her hand and began to concentrate on a chair. Nothing happened.

Raven frowned and then tried again with the same out come. She tried teleporting, nothing. She tried everything and nothing happened. She then raised her hand and touched her forehead, it was chakra free. She walked towards the large mirror and stared at her reflection. She had long black hair that reached her waist, grey eyes and her grey skin tone was now a beautiful olive. She was now truly flawless, yet she still had that same monotone voice and expressionless face that remained traits of Raven. Otherwise physically Raven was gone. Her thoughts began to wonder to the Titans and she thought of them, what were they doing? Did they miss her? Where was she? But she was jerked out of her thoughts when the same woman that had bombarded into her room earlier appeared once again, yet this time she entered Raven's room with more grace, she seemed to float. She was dressed in a royal gown and had a crown upon her head, she was the queen. She looked at Raven and smiled, "Come along Rachel, we shall collect your tiara and then the ceremony begins. Raven silently followed the queen out of her room and down the long castle halls. Everything in the castle was old and beautiful, probably state of the art for them, but an antique for Raven.

When they entered a large room that had two guards outside, they opened the door for the queen and she glided into the beautiful room, Raven right behind her. There was an elderly woman sitting on a chair, she turned towards the two and smiled, "My Rachel you look beautiful my granddaughter"

Raven smiled at the older woman. "Well Aldroanna, may I have the tiara for my daughter"

"Yes certainly Elizabeth" Aldroanna passed a beautiful golden tiara, decorated with many diamonds, upon a cushion to Elizabeth. She picked up the tiara and placed it placidly upon Raven's head. Raven then admired it on her head through the mirror. It surely was beautiful and Raven immediately fell inlove with it. Elizabeth smiled at Raven and then nodded at Aldroanna and she left the room, Raven hot on her heels. When they entered through double doors there was a long staircase and Raven paused when she was stopped by one of the men. There was a call and then she heard, "Queen Elizabeth of Zathara" and then her 'mother' walked down and disappeared. Then she was allowed to go after they made the announcement of her name and the wedding tune was played, "Princess Rachel of Zathara"

Raven then began walking down the long staircase, careful not to stumble on her little legs or trip over her long dress. She walked into a large church and there were people everywhere. She walked nervously down the aisle, studying her future husband as she advanced. He was handsome, and looked about 17 years old. He had light brown hair and dusty brown eyes. He smiled at her and Raven had a feeling that the smile was empty. She returned the smile with an empty one of her own. They both turned towards the priest.

"We are gathered here today..." Raven didn't hear the rest of his rambling, she was lost in her thoughts. The priest was an elderly man with a head full of white hair. He looked frail and tired. When she came out of her stupor she heard the priest say, "Do you Prince Alexander take Princess Rachel to be your..." and she zoned out again, 'So he is a Prince huh' she thought. She then heard herself saying "I do" like a robot. There was more rambling and before she knew it Prince Alexander's lips were hot on hers. When he released her there was an appalause and she was guided, by her new husband, down the aisle, out the doors and into a horse carriage that was made for royalty. The journey was long and silent, her husband didn't speak a word to her and she had nothing to say to him.

When the carriage stopped they were outside a humungous castle, Raven gasped as she drank in the sight of it's beauty. Alex just frowned at her and walked into the castle. Raven followed him in awe. Everything in the castle was beautiful just like her castle, just this one was a lot bigger. When he stopped suddenly, Raven plowed into his back and without thinking she automatically said, "At least give a girl a warning"

Alex turned to look at her and frowned but remained silent and this annoyed Raven. He led her into a room and then turned to her and said, "We are leaving Zathara in a few moments, your things are being loaded into a carriage right now. We are going to go to Japan for our honeymoon"

Raven at first frowned, then she nodded. This time it was Alex's turn to frown, he studied her profile while she looked around the quarters. "So why aren't you arguing with me?"

"Why would I quarrel with you?"

"You love Zathara and don't want to leave"

Raven scratched her head and then said, "Maybe I need to see the rest of the world before I grow old"

He studied her hard before accepting her excuse. He then pulled her out of the quarters and they once again got into a carriage. The journey took many days, and they travelled by ship as well. Raven felt very uneasy about that, she couldn't levitate and she watched enough old movies to be aware of the dangers. Alex was surprised that he had to use force now, when he was ready to use force when they were in Zathara. Rachel seemed different, like she changed over night. Normally she was a bubbly and talkative person that loved to socialize. Now she was a silent, expressionless person that withdrew from people. She seemed more submissive now than when he last saw her.

When they arrived in Japan, Raven was escorted into a small little cottage, where there were a few maids that would cater for her every need. That was when the true plan of Alex was unravelled.

"Well now my wife I shall be on my way"

"Where are you going? This is supposed to be our honeymoon" Raven asked. He was the only fimiliar one now and she didn't want to be around strangers when she was powerless.

"I have fulfilled my fathers requirements of me. I have married the Princess of a country that could be of use to ours, and now I can fulfill my own needs. You are staying here while I fulfill my dream of being a sailor"

Raven frowned, "So you are just going to dump me here. Why dont you take me back to Zathara?"

"Your mother wouldn't have any of it. And then how would my father be able to use the resources of Zathara?"

"You wreched snake!" Raven spat out

Alexander just laughed at her and walked away from her. Raven was now stuck in a place with people she didn't know and with no powers. How was she going to survive?

**

* * *

Well thats the end of this chapter. I have great plans for this story. I know this chapter just flew throughthings but these tiny details aren't important. The next chapters are going to be more interesting.**

**Please Review**


	3. The Legendary Yoshimitsu and The Raven

**A/N: Took some ideas from my other stories**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans, if I did you'd know**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

_Raven was now stuck in a place with people she didn't know and with no powers. How was she going to survive?_

Raven paced around the room, the cottage was beautifully decorated it had beautiful wooden furniture, carefully placed around the room. Yet she didn't care for its beauty, she had to find a way out of this wretched place. She was stuck in the 18th century with no powers and the youthful and cocky mind of a person in the 21st century, which could only work against her. She might be a princess in Zathara, but here in Japan, she was just a youngster, and even worse, a girl. Raven had read enough stories about the history of Japan to know that they looked down upon women. Everything was against her. Raven continued her pacing, and then there was a wrap at the door, Raven stilled.

"Princess Rachel? May I come in?" It was the voice of an Englishman, probably from Zathara.

"Yes" Raven replied. The door was opened and it revealed an elderly man with a head full of white hair. He had soft features and looked very timid.

"I am sorry to bother you, your majesty, but I am here to deliver a message" he said slowly.

"Yes? What is it?" Raven asked.

"Well the Japanese teacher or sensei that lives not too far from here has proposed us with an offer. If we give him a warrior, he will spare and protect our village. The people within the village need his assistance to aid their survival, for there are people who constantly attack the village and destroy the crops and poison the animals. The villagers rely on the protection of this legendary warrior for their survival. But there aren't any young people in their village to send out, and they ask if they can send young Ryu, for training."

Ryu was as close to a bodyguard as Raven could get. Yet he was a very timid creature and Raven suspected to possibly be gay. If put under harsh training, he would seriously crack from the pressure.

Raven studied his face for a moment, and pondered the idea, "No" she said

"No?"

"I'll go"

"Excuse me your highness but that is just obsured"

"No, this could be the opportunity I need"

"With all do respect your Majesty, but this is no walk in the park, you will get no special treatment."

"I do not require special treatment, this could aid me"

"But your Majesty"

"Silence, my mind has been made. Accept the offer and I shall go."

He bowed his head and left the room. Raven smiled to herself, she might not have her powers, but with the help of this teacher, she could learn to fight without it.

The next day, Raven was taken to the sensei. He was a middle aged man who glared daggers into her when she was dropped off. He yelled at her escorts in Japanese, and she was unable to understand the language. When he spoke to her she couldn't understand and he punched the little girl, for her ignorance, which was disrespectful towards him. Raven fell forward but got up and turned to him. She then bent onto one leg and bowed her head. She had watched Robin enough times to know how to address one's teacher. Yoshimitsu seemed impressed by the eight year olds respect and went on his gut feeling, he accepted the young girl as one of his students, with belief that she will impress him.

* * *

The first few weeks of training were the hardest on Raven, as she could not speak the Japanese language, and for that she was punished severely, she had broken every single bone of her body in her ruthless training sessions.

She earned a scar across her right eye, and her once flawless skin became overrun with battle and training scars. With twelve years of ferocious training, Raven was a very experienced ninja with finely tuned senses and quick thinking. Her body had become stronger with the aid of hard training through the years.

She was very stealthy and had a great sense of aim and judgment. The training had kept the princess occupied for the years, and when she did have a chance to return to her home, Raven refused and continued her training. With Raven's eagerness to learn more and willingness to give it everything she had, quickly made her Yoshimitsu's top ninja and after her training was completed, she became the old man's body guard.

Her Japanese was fluent; she also learned to speak the language of the demons. The dark creatures that attacked the village were plentiful and very powerful; from trolls and werewolves to witches and warlocks. The creatures were sent to kill Yoshimitsu, they were sent by his foe. Yet Yoshimitsu had the highly trained warrior princess and his other followers to protect him. Raven fought hard, she vanquished demons and warlocks, and she beat up trolls and werewolves with her bare hands.

She was now used to pain, and she could tolerate a great deal of it. She was once a beauty, now she was a rugged, beaten up badass. She still possessed a great deal of charm, and her aura of confidence drew the male species to her. Her experience in the real world made her highly aware of the consequences that came over those who double crossed the allies of her sensei, and her sensei himself.

It was a ruthless cold world, which not just anyone could survive in; it took a great deal of courage and experience. Raven's black hair was cut short into boy's style. Her grey eyes piercing and her beat up look, not very appealing; she was ruthless and heartless, perfect as the bodyguard of Yoshimitsu.

* * *

When she returned to Zathara, everything in the kingdom had been destroyed, there were very few survivors. Raven strolled around the barren land, a red bandana tied around her head, Rambo style. She wore black cargo pants, and a black top, her samurai sword in its holder at her back, and her black fingerless leather gloves on her hands. Since she was fighting demons, Raven had learned a lot of magic and spells. She walked silently through the village, ready for anything.

CRASH!

Raven spun around her hand hovering above her wand, ready to attack when it was required. There was a small sound to her right and Raven's eyes darted there and back, she then jumped onto a roof, with little to no noise at all. She then hid herself and watched.

From inside a damaged building emerged a harpy. As it was dusk, the creatures were all emerging from their hiding places. Raven watched silently as the harpy was confronted by a Minotaur. The two then began to fight. The harpy's screeches echoed in the deserted barren city, as the Minotaur rammed a horn into its side. Raven then got up from her hiding place and jumped back onto the ground and continued to wander onwards. The fighting ceased when the black clad ninja jumped from her hiding place, and both the harpy and the Minotaur turned to the intruder and began to charge at her.

Raven did a back flip and jumped right over the two that charged for her, she then sheathed her samurai sword and readied herself for attack. The two beasts charged at the intruder. Raven's quick and swift movements cut both beasts in half, and they both burst into flames. Still crouched on the ground from the attack, Raven rose to full height and slashed the sword into thin air to shake off the blood, then she returned the sword to its holder and she continued forward. Her expression bland, Raven continued onwards through the remnants of Zathara. Her grey eyes and scanning the area, there was a slight movement to her left and Raven stopped. She then turned her head to the left and narrowed her eyes, giving her spy a deadly glance. Knowing he has been spotted, he jumped from his hiding place and walked towards her.

He was tall with dark brown hair and piercing leaf green eyes, even though he was very robust, he moved as swift as a panther. Raven turned to face him, her senses on end and her body ready to dodge any attack that might be thrown at her. Seeing her body tense he smiled softly, "Relax, I don't appose a threat to you" he said smoothly.

"What do you want? You've been following me for hours" she hissed at him.

"I was just wondering what a mortal was doing in a no mans land. Especially a woman"

"That is none of your concern. And I don't remember mentioning my heritage to you. You do know what they say about assumptions"

"No I don't, amuse me"

"I'm not here for your amusement, now either leave me alone, or you'll pay with your life"

"Is that a threat?"

"No, it's a promise" she replied, her voice monotone. Raven then turned around and continued examining Zathara, her senses alert to the being behind her.

"So tell me. Where did you learn all those great moves" he asked running towards, and then walking along side her as if they were old friends.

"I said, leave me alone!" she drawled through grit teeth.

"We are looking for the same thing, and an enemy of my enemy is my friend. So I consider you as an ally"

"How do you know what I'm looking for anyway?" she asked annoyed.

"That's simple, everyone is looking for the Dark Lord; well everyone that isn't a beast"

"Well that still doesn't explain why you are annoying the crap out of me"

"Well two is better than one." He said and earned a death glare from the ninja, but brushed it off. Walking alongside the shrewd male, made her senses go all haywire. Her mind was boggled as if on drugs.

She couldn't think straight, all she could think about what how good he smelled, and how good he looked in his clothes. He was dressed in black pants and a black shirt, in his belt was two guns and a couple of magazines.

Draped over everything was a long black leather jacket. His aura oozed sex appeal, confidence and power.

She was drawn to him, as if he were a magnet. She couldn't think straight with him so close to her. Lost in her own thoughts, Raven didn't realize that they were being attacked till it was too late. An arrow, from a cross bow would have gone through her head, if her companion hadn't jumped to the ground and pulled her along with him.

When she realized what was going on, he had already jumped up, released his weapons and shot the two warlocks that had attacked them. Raven ran over to where he stood, looking dangerous with one boot on his victim and the gun in his hand, which hung by his side.

Before she reached him, the warlock disintegrated. He turned to her, his green eyes searching her face.

For the first time in years, Raven felt like a damsel in distress. She loathed that feeling of vulnerability and her expression became a bland mask. Her cold grey eyes met the leaf green eyes.

"So, where did you learn those moves?" he asked again, his eyes not leaving hers.

"Japan" she replied, looking around the area.

"Oh? Who was your teacher?"

"Yoshimitsu, he was my sensei, my friend, and my grandfather."

"The Legendary Yoshimitsu Matsuki?"

"He's hardly a legend, or that's what he keeps telling me" she said with a hint of humor in her voice. Having saved her life, Raven felt as though she owed him, and she recognized him as an ally, so she relaxed herself around him slightly.

"Wait a minute. You said that Yoshimitsu was your grandfather, does that mean that you are The Black Bird AKA The Raven?"

"That is correct"

"But how can that be possible, Yoshimitsu sired none"

"That's true, I was adopted" Raven put simply, not wishing to tell him the long story about her life, and how he had accepted her as his own granddaughter, for she had always felt like an outsider.

"So now that you know my name, care to tell me yours?" Raven asked sweetly.

"Chaosimo" he stated simply. Not daring to tell her that he was really a Prince who liked living life on the wild side, so he just gave her the name he was given by the warlocks.

"Interesting" Raven said as the two continued to wander through the barren lands of Zathara.

"Chaos for short" he said with a smirk.

"For obvious reasons" Raven remarked. He laughed lightly, and the two continued to have a light conversation till they were confronted by a mass of beasts. They were totally surrounded, outnumbered, outweighed and overpowered.

Raven seemed to shrink back a little, fear coursing her body. Never in her life had she ever been at such a disadvantage. Things were looking bleak. Her life seemed to flash before her eyes when all the beasts charged in for attack.

* * *

**Well that's a wrap. It took forever to update, but I finally got round to doing it now that it's school holidays and all. **

**Since I made an effort to update, you could at least take a few minutes of your time and make an effort to review, so I know what people think of my story. Thanks a mill.**


End file.
